Do I know you?
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: “Do I know you?” when it came out I wished I said something different, the boy looked shocked and almost heartbroken. What happens when Amu's memory is gone, will a special someone bring them back or will they be lost for good.


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA SERIES CREATED BY THE MANGA AUTHOR DUO PEACH-PIT **

_**So I'm an Aumto fan and a fan of tons of other things so I'm gonna write an oneshot, hope you like it :)**_

* * *

Do I know you?

"She's going to be ok slight bruising but nothing series" said the doctor flipping through his notes

"What about her memory?" asked Amu's mother holding her daughter

"Well it's hard to say about that it can come back at any time, all at once or little by little or if she hit hard enough she might not get it back" said the doctor as he gave Amu and her parents a sad smile

"But don't worry they usually come back" the doctor said before he left the room. Amu looked around not quit knowing what to do, her parents told her already what happened to her but of course she can't remember. She was heading to the school to do some work and ended up getting hit by a car that was speeding by luckily she was fast enough to move just enough out of the way that all she ended up was a hard bump to the head, which hurts like hell.

"Amu are you ok?" asked a voice from behind the hospital door. It opened slowly and in came a boy with long purple hair his name was Nagihiko and a smaller girl with long blond hair was also at the door her name was Rima they where hear when I woke up.

"Ya I'm ok" Amu says giving a small smile

"I know it's a big favor but the doctor says if she's around people she knew it would help her memory do you mind tagging around with her at school and just try to get her to remember?" ask Amu's mother still sitting with Amu on the bed

"Of course we will Mrs. Hinamori right Rima"

"Yes of course"

_**AMU'S POV**_ _*At School*_

"So your Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko right" I say praying I finally got it

"Yes that's right good job to bad you can't meet the chara's but I think that might be too many names for you to remember right now" said the blond boy Tadase, he's been at my side all day helping me along and answering my questions but to tell you the truth it's starting to bug me.

"Ya maybe I'll meet them latter" I reply,

"Hay can I ask you a question?" I ask and of course they all say yes in a heart beat

"Are you sure you're the only people I see the most, not that it's a bad thing it's just I feel like there should be one more" I give them all a stern look cause I know there not telling me everything

"Of course not Amu-chi you're with us like everyday so I don't think there is anyone else" says Yaya tacking a bite of cake.

"Oh ok never mind then" I say hiding my doubt with a small smile, why does that sound familiar? Hiding myself . . . oh well.

_**NORMAL POV**_ _*After School*_

As Amu waited outside the school for Rima and Nagihiko to finish cleaning their classrooms she let her mind wonder trying to of course to remember the person she can't seem to place with her group of friends.

"I know there was someone else, someone important AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S BUGGING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!!!"

"You know Amu-koi it's not good to talk to yourself" Ikuto chuckled with his famous smirk across his face. Amu looked up at Ikuto and he saw something he's never seen her do before; she looked excited to see him!

_**AMU'S POV **_

The boy in front of me looks so familiar I know I've seen him somewhere before but I just can't seem to place it. He must know me anyone who says that probably dose. I didn't know what to say but I was excited to see someone that I might know but I have to talk to try to remember so I asked

"Do I know you?" when it came out I wished I said something different, the boy looked shocked and almost heartbroken.

"What?" he asked, this time he sounded a little angry but his eyes looked so sad

"Do I know you?" I repeat the question a little panicked I feel really scared know like he'll leave and never come back

He looked away backing up

"No I guess you don't" and turned away his face a emotionless façade

"Wait!" I yelled but he was gone. My arm hung in the air when I tried to stop him

"Why does this also seem familiar, him walking away?"

_**IKUTO"S POV **_

"Do I know you?" I couldn't get the words out of my head they echoed all around

Why would she say that I know she probably doesn't like me that much but still it hurt a lot. I heard her yell for me to wait but I couldn't see her face, it would just hurt more. I stopped I was about five blocks away I should go farther but I want to know what this is about and I want to know NOW. I turned to my left and saw trees all lined up

"Yoru"

"Right nya!"

_**RIMA'S POV**_

I saw the whole seen and as hard as it is to say I felt bad for Ikuto. I walked with Nadeshiko to the front gate where we saw Amu standing looking at the direction Ikuto walked away.

"Amu are you ok?" I asked looking down the side walk as well

"I don't know" she said eyes not moving from there gaze

"Do you know who that is?" I asked maybe from how she looks she might remember him

"No I don't but I know I know him I just can't remember him" she answered looking at me

"Do you find something about him that rings a bell" I ask she has to remember him of all people I know she dose

"Yes . . . his eyes I know I've seen his eyes but not the eyes I just saw. I remember his eyes but they were different softer, kinder eyes and I remember they always made me feel happy, happy to see those midnight eyes." She whispered the last part like it was a secret the face she had made me give a double take, her eyes were soft, her lips in a small loving smile, and her hand was raised to her cheek.

"Well if you're going to come down from the tree it mine as well be now" I said looking up to the tree behind me.

_**IKUTO'S POV**_

I LOVE HER

_**AMU"S POV**_

His lips where on mine before I could even breathe. He jumped from the tree pulled me to him and then I lost myself, then I gained something. His left mine for an instant long enough for me to squeak out his name then I crushed his lips to mine letting tears fall from my face. His lips where so soft so warm it felt good felt right. His arms around my waist and his chest against mine felt strong, he knew what he wanted and he was not letting go. I could feel his heart beat with mine the same rapped rate with no end I didn't want this to end.

He left my lips and whipped the tears from my eyes with his gentle hand. I opened my eyes and just liked I dreamed so many times I saw the blue eyes I loved so much the eyes that was always there to help me the eyes that made me so happy.

"Ikuto I remembered you the most you of all people but I think I know why" I say still looking at his eyes

"What's that?" he asks smirk already in place

I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss to his lips

"I remembered I love you"

He crushed his lips to mine again, I giggled

"Love you more _Amu-koi _lets go finish this somewhere more privet" he whispered into my ear

"P- PERVERT!!" I yelled before once again his lips found mine, you know what they say practice means perfect.

END

* * *

A/N: YAYS my second story

Your: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW NYA!


End file.
